One day someone will walk into your life, and you will understand
by ClexaHeda
Summary: Go easy on me guys, I just started reading fanfics a couple of weeks ago, and have naturally never written one myself because of that. English is not my first language, so please tell me about any mistakes. Clarke is a 25 year old, living her life in the city. She has a job, good friends, but she still feels like something is missing from her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**´"One day you will understand why it didn´t work out with anyone else"**_

Clarke had always felt that something was missing from her life, but she could never really explain what it was. She had been in a couple of long term relationships, but they had all ended when they became too serious. The thought of being proposed to, freaked her out, and it never felt right. Being 25 years old, she had her life pretty together. Stable job, she was sharing a nice apartment with her best friend Raven, and had a good relationship with her friends and family. But, lately, she had started to feel empty. She couldn't recognize why this feeling all of a sudden felt so strong, and she was doing her best to take her mind of it.

It was Saturday night and Raven had just come back from the store. "Got us dinner! Burgers!", she said smiling. "Did you figure out what movie you want to see?". Clarke nodded. Raven took a look at the DVD cover. Then she laughed. "Wow, really Clarke? A romantic movie!? You hate those. Are you trying to seduce me?", she said with a cheeky grin. "Yeah right, I was just.. I don't know. In a romantic mode I guess. I have been single for a while now, ok? Let me at least have some romance on the screen" They both laughed, and started cooking together, having fun like they always did.

After the movie, they were sitting on the couch talking, and Raven started to talk about a new girl at her job. "She just moved here from NY, and she is really cool. I told her I would meet her someday after work, she doesn't know anyone here". "That's nice of you", Clarke stated. Then she didn't think more about that, and the friends continued talking. Now, the subject was this guy Raven was head over heels for. "I swear, Raven, if nothing happens between you two, I'm going to ask him out for you soon", Clarke said while rolling her eyes. "I mean, you have been falling for this guy for months now". "It's not that easy.. you know.." Raven said, while looking down. Raven had had her heart broken by her long-term boyfriend Finn , and after that she didn't really trust any guys, "Come on Raven, not all guys are idiots" Raven blushed, and Clarke knew it was time to talk about something else. The breakup had been so bad, Clarke had never seen anything like it. They continued their conversation for the next couple of hours, then went into their separate bedrooms. "Good night, C", Raven said yawning. "Good night Rae", Clarke said while closing her door.

A few nights later, Clarke was laying on the couch , watching some old Friends episodes. They made her laugh just as much every time. She had been out with her friend Octavia all day, so it felt good to just relax for a while. Then suddenly Raven came practically jumping through the door. "OH MY FUCKING GOD CLARKE ! HE ASKED ME OUT! HE! ASKED! ME! OUT!" She was dancing around the room, looking like a 14 year old with a crush. It was cute, and Clarke smiled. "YAY!" Clarke got up, hugged her best friend, and said " I´m so happy for you". Ravens smile seemed to be glued on, she could not stop. "Oh, what am I gonna wear?" She ran into her bedroom. Clarke came after her, laughing. "Relax, it´s not today ,right?" Raven shook her head. "Tomorrow", she said with practically hearts in her eyes. "You always look good, so don't stress", Clarke was holding one of Ravens dresses, and said "What about this one?" A message sound went of on Ravens phone, and she checked it so fast, maybe it was HIM? "No! Crap! I forgot" Raven said. "What?" Clarke didn't understand anything. "What?" Raven looked up from her phone; "I have plans with the girl from work tomorrow. She just texted me and asked me where to meet up. " "Just cancel, explain to her what happened, she will understand", Clarke said. "You have to go on this date!" Raven nodded. "But I have concert tickets for us, this really cool little band is playing, she was dying to see them." Then it looked like Raven had a revelation. "You can go to the concert instead of me! She is really cool, I'm sure you will become friends". "I don't know Raven.." Clarke wasn't so keen on the idea. "Why not? Have something better to do? Watch friends?" Raven said with her playful smile. "Haha, funny! Ok, I'll go. I guess it won't be too bad" .

"Yes! Cool! I will text Lexa right now!".


	2. Chapter 2

**To Lexa: "Hey girl, I´m really sorry. I just got asked out by a guy that I have been into for months.. I said yes to him before I remembered our plans.. I swear I'm not an idiot, but can we take a rain check? My best friend says she would like to meet you tomorrow, and you two can go to the concert. Is that ok?"**

 **From Lexa: "That's ok Raven, I totally get it ;) Congrats on the date. Tell your friend I would love to meet her. I'm always happy to make new friends. Just tell me when and where"**

 **To Lexa: "Yay! 8 o'clock at the Grounders café on Lincoln Street. "**

 **From Lexa: "Ok! How will I know who your friend is?"**

 **To Lexa: " She's the blonde with the really hot ass! Haha. Just joking. Long blonde hair, black jacket, and I'll tell her to stand right next to the door. HAVE FUN** **"**

Raven laughed and turned her phone around so that Clarke could read it. "Raven!" she said in disbelief, and pushed her friend gently. "You are so stupid! She's going to think I'm crazy!" "I wrote it, not you remember", Raven said, still laughing so hard.

 **From Lexa: "Ok, Tell Miss Hot Ass I look forward to seeing her :P What's her name, btw? "**

 **To Lexa: "Clarke".**

Clarke was outside the café about 15 minutes early. She walked around for a little bit, and then she turned to the wall to read the poster about tonight's show. It was not someone she was familiar with, but it was always cool to discover new music. Suddenly she felt someone poking her on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked into the greenest, deepest eyes she had ever seen. "Heeey"…. She said, and suddenly felt like she had lost the ability to talk. Her mouth went dry, and she felt like she was looking like an idiot. "Um. Clarke?", the green eyed girl asked, with a little smile on her lips. Clarke nodded, and tried to think of something to say. She reached her hand out, and said : "Nice to meet you Lexa", "Ready to go inside?" Lexa smiled, nodded, and said with a little smirk, barely loud enough for Clarke to hear: "Well, Raven wasn't lying.." "What?" Clarke could feel herself blushing, and the "Hot ass" comment came to mind. Lexa just had a little laugh under her breath and said:" Come on, lets get inside".

All of a sudden Clarke knew why she had been feeling empty. All of a sudden, she believed in love at first sight.

After a couple of amazing hours inside the café, Lexa and Clarke was walking down the street. "Thanks for meeting me", Lexa said. "It was a good concert". "Mhm", Clarke nodded, thinking that she had barely heard the music, she had been to busy trying to calm her racing heart. Sitting right next to this amazing woman, had almost been too much for her. "Hungry?" Lexas question brought Clarke back to reality. "Yeah, I know this great place I want to show you, if you like Mexican food?" said Clarke. Lexa laughed, "I like any food, I'm not picky. When it comes to food that is", she said with a little smirk. Clarke blushed even at that remark, and told herself " _Oh my god Clarke, get yourself together. Lexa is straight. And if she wasn't she probably would not be into you. "_ Clarke still couldn't stop gazing at Lexa, but she tried to pull herself together, so that Lexa wouldn't think she was totally crazy. They arrived at the restaurant, and Clarke opened the door for Lexa. "Thanks", Lexa smiled. Clarke looked at Lexa with a very serious face: " Well, I thought you better walk in front of me, so you didn´t get tempted to look at this hot ass". She couldn´t keep serious anymore, and started laughing, Lexa just flashed a smile, and said:" Are you sure it´s not just an excuse to get a look at MY hot ass?" "Enough about our hot asses, let´s get a table", Clarke grinned. "Agreed!" Lexa said, and walked into the restaurant. Clarke couldn´t believe how natural it felt to joke around with this woman. She hoped that they could at least become good friends, and hopefully these feelings would go away with time.


	3. Chapter 3

After returning home to her apartment, Clarke could not stop smiling. What an amazing night. Dinner had been fantastic, the conversations just went so easily between her and Lexa. She had found out a lot about Lexa, about her life in NY, her friends, family, her job, but not the thing she was most curious about. Did Lexa like girls? She was trying to tell herself that there was a very slim chance of Lexa being into girls, and she wasn't even sure she even dared to ask. She was afraid the answer would shatter her. Her and Lexa had shared a hug outside the restaurant, before parting ways. She hoped Lexa had enjoyed herself as much as she did. But, since Lexa haden´t asked for her number, or talked about meeting again, it was probably a one time thing.

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned against the door, when someone tried to push it open. "What the hell?"; she heard Raven saying on the outside. "Sorry Rae", Clarke said when opening the door. "How did your hot date go?" Raven was blushing, and she started to ramble. "Oh my god Clarke! It was the best night ever! He is even more perfect than I imagined". Clarke smiled while listening to her friend , and after about 20 minutes, Raven remembered what Clarke had been up to tonight. "So, how was the concert? Lexa was cool, right?", she look curiously at Clarke. Just by the mentioning of her name, Clarke felt the blood in her veins rush. She obviously couldn't tell Raven the truth, she would think she was crazy, just having met this girl, and already falling so hard. "It was ok". Raven looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Just ok?" "Well, it was fun! Lexa is cool, you were right! " "Yay, we can all be friends now", Raven looked happy. "Glad you had a good night". The sound of her phone went of, text message. "Oooh, that's probably your guy!" Clarke winked at Raven. Raven looked excited down at her phone, but then she laughed. "No, it's your date actually".

 **From Lexa: Thanks for the concert tickets, should I pay you by the way, since you didn't get to go? :P And, can I have Clarkes number? Just wanted to talk to her about something. Hope your date went good ;) See you monday!**

"Lexa wants your number, shall I give it to her?" Raven asked Clarke casually. Clarke could hear her heart pounding in her ears, but she was trying to seem cool. "Sure, why not". She started walking towards her bedroom, "I'm going to bed now, I'm so tired! Good Night Rae". "Night , C".

When she closed her bedroom door, she could let her smile light up the whole room. " _Come on Clarke, this does not mean anything. Friends needs phone numbers too, remember.."_

A number Clarke didn't recognize showed up on her phone 10 minutes later.

" **Thanks for a great night, I really enjoyed myself. Want to grab lunch tomorrow? I know there's a great place near my apartment building. Lexa"**

 **To Lexa: "Yeah, it was a great night! I would love that. I know where your building is, so 1 pm?"**

 **From Lexa: "See you then!** **Good night Clarke"**

Clarke fell asleep with butterflies in her stomach.

The next morning, Clarke had finished showering and made breakfast by 8. Raven didn´t come in to the livingroom until 11. "What the hell are you doing up this early on a SUNDAY?" Raven said, still looking very sleepy. "I… have lunch plans with Lexa". "Oh, Cool", Raven said. "Wanna come?", Clarke asked lightly, even though she wanted her friend to say no. " _Clarke get a grip. She is your best friend! You should not wish that"_ But she couldn't´help it. She wanted to talk to Lexa by herself. "I would love to", Raven rolled her eyes. "But there´s familydinner today, and I´m going to help with the cooking, so I have to get there early." Clarke was happy about it, but tried to looked disappointed. "Oh well, next time".

She left her house at 12.30, reaching Lexas building a few minutes before 1. She sat down on a bench , looking at her instagram, smiling when she saw Ravens pictures from last night. "Hey". She heard the voice that gave her shivers down her spine. She had to take a breath to calm herself before looking up. Her eyes went up the whole perfect body standing in front of her, wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. "Hi". She said, smiling, and biting her lower lip. She realized what she was doing, and stopped, but she saw the little smile that had went of in Lexas eyes. Lexa reached out her hand, pulling Clarke off the bench. "Ready to be amazed? "

Lexa had been right, the food _was_ amazing. "Wow, thanks for showing me that place. Even though I should probably be the one showing you places, since you´re the one who is new" Clarke laughed. "Well, you can maybe show me some places I don´t know about later?" Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded. "Lexa?" Lexa turned and looked into Clarkes deep blue eyes, and said :"Yeah?" " Ehmmm," Clarke lost her nerve again. "Nothing," she said, and Lexa had the little usual playful smile on her lips, " How come I don´t belive that?" They walked until they were back outside Lexas building, and Clarke was the first to say something. "Thanks for lunch. Maybe I´ll show you this other place I know of, say wednesday evening? " Lexa nodded. "That would be great!" She leaned forward to what Clarke thought was a hug, but Lexa kissed her cheek, turned around, and walked away. "See you wednesday, Clarke", and Clarke was just left standing there, watching Lexa go inside with her usual confidence and grace. Her cheek was burning from the kiss. She touched her skin, as to touch Lexas lips. Damn, that girl was beautiful. And the most beautiful thing about her, was that she had no idea how perfect she actually was.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven and Clarke was sitting in their kitchen having dinner, talking about their day. "Today was brutal"; Clarke stated. "I hate it when mondays are so stressfull". Raved nodded. "I know, there's always so much to do after the weekend. Thankfully I had lunch with James today, so I can't complain". Raven smiled and got a dreamy look on her face. "That's great Raven, I'm so happy that you two finally started dating! It was about time!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Clarke yelled; "Come in", not expecting anyone, but their friends often came over in the afternoons. "Hey O", Clarke said when she saw that it was Octavia. "I'm so bored! Want to go out and do something, anything?" "I would love to, but I am so tired", Clarke said while yawning. "Hard day at work". Raven agreed, and asked if O wanted to hang out at their place instead, and she decided to do so.

"Where's Lincoln?" Clarke asked Octavia. She was used to them being glued together almost 24/7. "At the gym, you know him and his workouts!" Clarke definitely knew. Lincoln was all muscle, and pretty much looked like a real badass. But he was as sweet as anyone could be. "Raven has told you about James right?" Clarke asked Octavia. "They are a thing now". "I know!" Octavia said happily. "It was about time! You deserve so much to be happy Raven". Raven smiled. "Now we can double date! Now we just need to get Clarkey a date, and we'll make it a triple date". Both Octavia and Raven looked over at Clarke. "Or, are you becoming a nun? You have been single forever now".

Clarke looked at her friends, and said: "There might be someone.." Raven shouted; "Wait! What! Why have I heard nothing about this! Am I not your best friend!? Explain yourself Griff!" Clarke just smiled, got up, and said: "I'm taking a shower. It's getting late". "Yeah I should probably get home"; Octavia said. She hugged Raven and Clarke and went out the door.

Clarke was just finished showering, put on a shorts and tank top, and wrapped a towel around her hair. She walked out from the bathroom and was just about to head over to her bedroom when she heard someone saying "Hey". It was Lexa. Clarke blushed. Standing here with so little clothes on, and her hair in a towel. Oh no. "Wha.. why..how.." she couldn´t get the words out. But then she said "Hi". She tried to calm herself and smiled. "Just needed some work stuff from Raven. I wouldn't have bothered her if it wasn't really important". Lexa smiled. Raven came out from her room, holding a folder in her hand. "Here Lexa, hope you figure it out. If not, call me. " "Thanks Raven, I think I will be able to fix it now, just needed some of those files you had". Raven discovered Clarke standing there. "Done showering I can see", she said with a grin. "See you Wednesday?" Lexa said to Clarke. "Yep, Wednesday it is", Clarke smiled back, and Lexa walked towards the door. After saying their goodbyes, Raven closed the door, and turned around to Clarke who was still standing there. "Why are you red as a lobster?" Raven asked Clarke. Clarke didn't answer, just gave her a little look, then turned around, and walked toward her room. "Clarke! Is Lexa…" Clarke just turned her head a little bit, and said; "Yep", Raven let out a little happy scream, and wanted to talk about it some more. "Tomorrow Raven? Ok? I´m so tired" Raven agreed , said good night. Clarke went to bed smiling.

Wednesday finally came, and Clarke was so excited the whole day. Work went by so slow, she kept checking her watch every other minute. She could not wait to see Lexa again. When the night came, they hade agreed to meet outside the restaurant, and for once Lexa was there before Clarke. Clarke could see her standing there, as she was walking closer. And the closer she came, the faster her heart was racing.

"So, with clothes this time?" Lexa said with a smirk. "Haha", Clarke said, "Not my fault that you come to my apartment without me knowing. Did you figure the work stuff out?" "Yes, all good. It's so good to have Raven there, it's not always easy to be new. ", Lexa said while opening the door to the restaurant. They got a table by the window, and was sitting there, talking, looking out at the street, and eating some great food. "Wow, this place is really good. You have good taste Clarke". "I know", Clarke winked. Clarke's mind drifted of for a little second, going back to her talk with Raven yesterday, when she had spilled her feelings about Lexa. Clarke was afraid that Raven would think she was totally crazy, just knowing this girl for such a short amount of time. But Raven had said:" Sometimes you just know, you know". And Clarke knew. But, Raven also had been a little worried about Clarke getting hurt, since neither of them knew if Lexa was even into girls. "But if she is, I will guarantee that she is into you Griff", Raven said with a cheeky grin. "Because you are hot". "What?" Lexa asked, "what are you thinking about? You are sitting there smiling". Clarke came back to reality, and tried to figure out something to say. "I just remembered something funny I heard the other day, but it was something you kind of had to be there for". The evening went on, but eventually it had to end. It couldn't get too late either, since it was a work night. Once again they were standing outside of Lexas building. "Are you busy friday?" Lexa suddenly asked. Clarkes heart jumped. She pretended to think about it for a few seconds, because she knew that whatever plans she had, she would cancel to be with Lexa. "Nope". "Well, want to have some fun?" Lexa winked. Clarke nodded. "Cool. I´ll text you the details later then. Thanks for dinner. It was great". They stood there just inches from each other. Time stood still, at least for Clarke. "So, I guess I'll see you friday?" "Friday", Lexa said, they hugged, just a little longer than what Clarke normally would with someone she was just friends with. She smelled Lexas hair, she felt her soft cheek. She knew she just wanted to stand there forever.


	5. Chapter 5

It was friday night, at Clarke had a couple of hours left before she was going to meet Lexa. She was very curious what the brunette had planned for them, but she knew that no matter what she would enjoy herself. After all, it was the company that counted most. She had just come out of the shower, and her long blond hair was still wet. She was looking in her closet, trying to find something to wear. Not knowing where they were going, it was quite hard to know what would be most suitable. She ended up choosing a nice pair of jeans and a top, and she went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

At 8 pm, she was at the place they had agreed to meet, and she was looking down on her phone, when someone touched her shoulder. " You always sneek up on me"; she said turning around, expecting it to be Lexa. And it most definitely was. She was standing there, in the most stunning black dress Clarke had ever seen. Her hair straight down, and her face more flawless than ever. "Hi",she said, with that little smile which was so _Lexa._ Clarke looked down her own body. "Hm, maybe Im not dressed correctly for the place we are going?" "You look amazing, Clarke", Lexa said. "So where _are_ we going, exactly?" Clarke was so curious. "Well, I thought we just grab something to eat first.. And then we will go to this other place I was thinking about". They started walking, and ended up at a cozy little Italian restaurant. Dinner was nice as always, and the conversation was smooth and easy. "So, are you ready?", Lexa asked playfully. "That depends on what", Clarke answered laughing. "Come on, lets go", Lexa said and stood up.

10 minutes later, they were standing outside a karaokebar. "Really, Lexa? I´m not singing, just so you know!", Clarke said while they were walking inside. "How did you even know about this place, I thought I was the one who had lived here forever". "Well, I saw it the other night, and I thought it would be fun. Want a beer?" Clarke nodded, and Lexa went over to the bar while Clarke grabbed a table. It was actually quite a nice place, for a karaokebar atleast,. Lexa came walking back with two beers, giving one to Clarke. "Thanks"; she smiled, "I didn´t think this was your kind of place". "I´ve got my secrets", Lexa winked at her. "I don´t doubt that" Clarke responded.

After sitting at the table for about an hour, and a couple of beers later, Lexa got up, and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Clarke used the time to check her phone, and write a couple of messages to her friends. Lexa came back, and said, "is it ok for you if I sing? I love karaoke", she winked, turned around, and Clarke was left alone at the table again. But this time, Lexa was going up on the stage. The music started, and Clarke was just looking at the beautiful girl on stage. She was curious to see if Lexa could sing, and she gave her a smile of encouragement.

The music started, and Lexa looked eyes with Clarke. Not even noticing the 20-30 other people in the bar. When she heard her voice, Clarke got shivers down her spine.

 _I promise that I'll hold you when it's cold out_

 _When we loose our winter coats in the spring_

 _Cause lately I was thinking I never told you,_ _That every time I see you my heart sings_

Clarke was lost in Lexas eyes. But she was listening to every word.

 _Cause every time I saw you I got nervous,_ _Shivering and shaking at the knees_

 _And just like every song I haven't heard yet no,_ _I didn't know the words in front of me_

All the people in the bar, was staring at this beautiful girl, with the beautiful voice, even the people sitting around the bar was just watching. But Clarke didn´t notice, she just noticed Lexa.

 _Now that you're on someone else's shoulders_

 _The winter winds are colder on my own_

 _Maybe we will meet when we get older_

 _Maybe we won't_

 _So I won't say I love you if you don't_

 _And no you don't_

 _So I won't say I love you if you don't_

Everyone started clapping and whistling, Lexa smiled and said thank you, then walked down to Clarke. "Wow", Clarke said, she couldn´t think of anything else to say. "Just, wow". Lexa looked a little shy all of a sudden, and Clarke got up the nerve to reach her hand over the table, and touched Lexas hand. "It was beautiful". Lexa smiled, and let her fingers intertwine with Clarkes. "Thank you. I just love that song. It makes me think of.. someone", she had a devious little smile. "Lucky someone", Clarke responded, and even is she was shivering on the inside, she tried to joke about it. "Is it someone I know?".

"You, Clarke. It´s you."


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke was staring into Lexas green eyes. She could not believe how this night had turned out. Lexa smiled, and Clarke tried to figure out what to say. The only thing she came up with was: "Do you want to.. go somewhere a little more private to talk?" Lexa nodded. "How about my place? " They agreed, and walked outside. After a couple of minutes of walking in silence, their hands found each other. Clarke looked down at Lexas hand holding hers. Her eyes went up, and met green staring into blue. "This is.. nice", Clarke said. " _Understatement of the century"_ She was thinking to herself. Just by holding Lexas hand, her heart was racing, her head was cloudy, and she had feelings she had never knew existed. They didn't say much until they reached Lexas apartment, but silence between them were never weird. It always just felt.. right.

When they arrived at Lexas apartment, Clarke was standing right inside the door, looking around. "What a nice place!" she said, and meant it. The place smelled like Lexa. It felt like Lexa. "May I use your bathroom?", she asked. "Sure, it's the door right there"; Lexa pointed to a door right next to the kitchen. When Clarke came out into the living room again, there was candles, soft music, and Lexa came walking in from the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Hey", she said with a soft smile. "What are you trying to do here Lexa?" Clarke said with a smirk. "Would´t you like to know" , Lexa put the wineglasses down on the table, and started to pour the wine. Clarke sat down on the couch, and Lexa sat down next to her. "So, what did you want to talk about, Clarke?" Lexa said with her usual playfull little smile. "Well, I just found out tonight that this really hot girl likes me". "Wow, well aren't you lucky", Lexa said with her little laugh. "Very", Clarke said, and blushed a little. "In all seriousness Lexa, I really, _really,_ like you. I know it may sound crazy since we have only known each other for such a short time, but I have never…", "Felt anything like this", Lexa finished Clarkes sentence.

Clarke had never felt this comfortable, this scared, and this excited. She was sitting right next to the woman she believed had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. And, she could not be happier to find out that that woman liked her too. It felt overwhelming, she never knew that feelings like these existed. Clarke moved even closer , and for every inch, her heart was beating faster. She bit her bottom lip, looked at Lexas lips, and then looked into her eyes. There was no need for words, they both knew what the other one wanted. In this moment, there was nothing else in the whole world that mattered, besides this kiss. Clarke closed her eyes as her lips touched Lexas, it was the softest kiss she had ever felt. It was so pure, so full of feelings, and it felt like every emotion she had been hiding on the inside, she was showing Lexa through her kiss. Lexa tasted incredible, and Clarke was not sure she would ever be able to stop kissing her. She didn't want to stop kissing her. Her hands had been resting around Lexas back, she was so full of feelings and emotions that she had been frozen, she didn't dare to move, in case it was a dream. Her right hand went up to Lexas hair, and she was stroking her hand through the soft, long brown hair. "Mmm"; Lexa said , causing Clarke to stop for a second to look at Lexa. They smiled at each other, their eyes said more than their words could ever do. And they continued kissing. Both of them feeling so incredibly lucky, that they found _this._


	7. Chapter 7

Ten seconds passed by. Or maybe two hours. Clarke had no idea. Time and place had lost it's meaning, the whole universe was made up by two souls connecting. Lexas, and hers. Never had she imagined that kissing, touching another human could feel like _this._ She didn't only feel it on her skin, she actually _felt it_ in her heart, her soul, her whole being was one with Lexa. The only words she could describe it with, was " _You are in me"_. Not in a physical way, at least not yet, she thought with a little smirk, but Lexa was on Clarkes inside. After knowing her for such a short amount of time, Clarke knew, she _knew,_ Lexa. And she knew that Lexa could see right through Clarke.

Their lips continued exploring, every little piece of their lips needed attention. Their cheeks, their ears, their necks. And it all felt magical. By now, they were both laying down on the comfortable couch, Lexa was underneath Clarke, she was leaning on one of her elbows, leaving one arm free to explore. Clarke felt ready to just rip of all of Lexas clothes, but she was not going to rush this. She knew she had time. She knew _they_ had time. She just wanted this to go slow, so that she could really enjoy every moment, every second, every part of Lexa. Her arm started stroking Lexas upper arm, that was covered in a tattoo. "It's so beautiful", she said, letting her lips rest for a second. "I have a couple of other tattoos too, but those are underneath my clothes" Lexa had a devious smile on her lips. "Oh really", Clarke respond, while closing the gap between their faces again. As their lips touch, fire ignites again, and Clarke wants to explore more of Lexa. Their kiss becomes even more passionate, and she can feels Lexa pressing her body tighter against hers. It's gives her Goosebumps all over her body. She wants Lexa, more than she has ever wanted anything in her whole life.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone, and being this late, she feels like she has to check it, in case something is wrong. She sits up, says "Sorry" to Lexa, who just shakes her head, and Clarke looks on her phone. It's Raven. "Where are you Clarke, you know we have a deal to let each other know if we won't be sleeping at home". "Sorry Rae, I kind of.. forgot. I… " , she turns to Lexa: "Will I be sleeping at home tonight?" Lexa lets out a little laugh, and takes Clarkes phone: "If it's up to me, Clarke won't be sleeping anywhere tonight. " Clarke looks shocked, then she lets out a little laugh. "See you Monday Raven"; Lexa said before giving Clarke her phone back. " I did not need to know _that!"_ , Raven said , but Clarke knew that her best friend would be giving her crap about this forever. "Well well, there you go for disturbing me at this hour Raven. Good night! " "Good night C. Sleep tight. Or should I say…" Clarke put her phone down before she could hear Raven finish her sentence. She smiled at Lexa, and then she heard the brunette saying: "Well, you if _are_ going to stay the night, maybe we should…" Her eyes glanced over to her bedroom door. Clarke got up from the couch, grabbing Lexas hand, and taking the lead over to the bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke opened the bedroom door, and pulled Lexa close. First their bodies touched, Clarke had to take a deep breath, just to let it all sink in. She touched Lexas soft hair, then her hand touched her chin. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, but then Lexa stopped for a second, asking Clarke:" Are you sure… " Clarke didn't answer, just responded with a kiss. But then she said:" Do you want to stop?" She was looking into those deep, green eyes, and she could already see what the answer was. She smiled, Lexa bit her bottom lip, then started kissing Clarke again, pushing her over to her bed. The back of her knees bumped into the bed, and she sat down, Lexa soon followed. "Just so you know, I don't usually do this after knowing someone for a week", Clarke stated while Lexa was kissing her neck. Lexa let out a laugh, and said:" That's good to hear. Me neither, in case you were wondering. " She continued kissing Clarkes neck, and then her ear, when she whispered; "But you are special". Clarke felt the shivers going up and down her spine, and knew that what she was about to experience tonight, would overshadow everything she had ever experienced in her life so far.

Clarke was laying on her back, Lexa was sitting on top of her, leaning down to kiss her. Then Lexa saw a new look in Clarkes eyes. "What's wrong?" she said, her face as close to Clarkes as it could be, without touching her lips. " I just actually.." Clarke said, looking a little shy all of a sudden, " I just became a little nervous. I want this to be... you are not just somebody you know, Lexa. You are… " Lexa nodded her head, and smiled reassuring. " Just relax Clarke. This is going to be.." She paused for a little bit. "Magical". She smiled, and kissed Clarke, she wasn't able to keep away any longer. "And, we will have plenty of times to make it perfect, just in case tonight is a bit.. nervous" Clarke smiled when she heard that, Lexa talking about them, having a future, made her heart and body be even more ready for this. She rolled Lexa over so that she was on top of her instead . Then she started to pull Lexas dress of her, while saying: "Didn't you say you had some others tattoos as well? I just thought I could check those out". Lexa smiled, and said: "That's a smooth way of getting me undressed Clarke".


End file.
